


Willow -- A Getaway Sidefic

by Darkprism



Series: Monoshizukanohi [23]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal, Breath Control, D/s, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Humor, Kink, M/M, Oral, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkprism/pseuds/Darkprism
Summary: This is a Getaway sidefic, set in Monoshizukanohi, where Shuuhei is a tattoo artist who has a day job in Renji's store, and Urahara owns a chain of grocery stores and does nefarious things at night.





	Willow -- A Getaway Sidefic

Shuuhei sat next to Kisuke at the small white table in the events hall and slouched. He'd shed the black jacket with the rain forest lining that went with his vintage Howl suit with the metallic stripes down the sides. His champagne glass stood empty, and he smiled benignly at a perfect stranger.

"Why are we here again?" Shuuhei asked Kisuke, still smiling. "Invited, I know, but never seen the bride or groom in my life."

"I believe we are here because one Miss Rukia Kuchiki said something about vices and other more tender bits in reference as to what she would do if we weren't here to support these nuptials." Kisuke hide his eyes under his gray felt fedora. It went quite well with his silver pinstripe-on-charcoal suit, and Kisuke spoke softly so that the tiny, black-haired woman in the wedding party didn't hear. "Though now that we're through the vows, and I've happily indulged in the excellent catering, what say you to an exploration of the grounds?" The hat tilted as people started to gather for the garter throwing. "Perhaps sooner rather than later."

With a fearful glance at the gaggle of enthusiastic girls, Shuuhei nodded. "Absolutely. Sounds delightful." He stood, eying Kisuke again as he grabbed his jacket. Some people shouldn't be allowed to wear suits in public. Unless they wanted to get jumped by anything gay or straight within fifty miles.

"This way." Shuuhei wove quickly through the noisy hall, heading for the side doors that would take them outside into the chilly evening and onto the botanical gardens' grounds. Kisuke followed with alacrity. The sound of Ichigo's voice protesting his younger sister's insistence that he join the proceedings only made both men move faster, and Kisuke almost ran into Shuuhei's broad back when the younger man stopped to open the door.

They stepped outside away from the noise, and cold air swirled about them as Kisuke sighed in relief. "That feels good," he said mildly before he reached for Shuuhei's hand. "I have something I think you'll like. They set it up for the reception, but no one will be out there until they're done with the games."

Shuuhei squeezed Kisuke's fingers, interested. His lips played into a shy smile that morphed into a sympathetic grimace as he heard Ichigo groan from inside just before the door shut. "Something I'd like, hm?" Shuuhei repeated, falling into step with Kisuke. He tossed his jacket over one shoulder. "Lead on."

Kisuke led them past rose bowers, a riot of hardy pansies, a pine glade, a manicured lawn bordered in sunflowers, and alum and chrysanthemum beds ablaze with colors even in the dark. A giant willow stood by the river, the tree's branches so long they dragged on the ground, curtaining all that lay underneath it from scrutiny.

Parting the vine-like limbs, Kisuke stepped aside to reveal the secrets enclosed by the flora's embracing arms. Moonlight filtered in to reveal a surprisingly large area with a grouping of chairs, two cushioned chaise lounges, and a metal brazier laid out with firewood and paper for lighting.

"They'll be here for the fire in a while, but if we light it in the next fifteen or twenty minutes the ground crew will stay away." Kisuke's smooth, lilting voice was right at home with the soundless night. "The warmth might be welcome, though at the moment I'm enjoying the cool." Kisuke smiled in the moonlight, wandering closer to the patio furniture. "What do you think of the bower?"

Shuuhei followed Kisuke into the enclosure of nature and manmade seclusion. He spun on one heel, eyes everywhere for a brief second. "Bower?" Shuuhei asked in mock confusion. "What bower?" Shuuhei smirked at Kisuke and reached for the blond's jacket to draw him closer. "All I see is the man in the suit..." Shuuhei ran a finger over the brim of Kisuke's hat, and slid his hand beneath the suit to rub Kisuke's lower back. Around them the willow rustled with a breeze, and Shuuhei repressed a shiver.

"Always delighted at your near-sightedness." Kisuke rumbled a chuckle as his body responded to Shuuhei's touches. He leaned against Shuuhei, breath warm against Shuuhei's throat. His arm went around Shuuhei, and he moved to press close, knee to shoulder contact, solid and present. "Should I light the fire?"

Shuuhei rolled his eyes, pretending to consider before looking back at Kisuke, conspiratorially. "I can think of more interesting ways to keep warm." 

Slowly Shuuhei turned and bent his head, clutching at the silky shirt while his mouth brushed the lightest of kisses along the blond's neck, and Kisuke's chin moved up to allow Shuuhei more access. His tongue snaked out to taste skin, smell of aftershave and Kisuke filling his nose, and he sighed before pressing harder with his hands and lips.

"Mmm..." Kisuke purred as fingers slid into Shuuhei's hair. He moved one leg between Shuuhei's, dipped into the back pocket of Shuuhei's slacks, squeezed and pulled him against Kisuke's hip. "I can see how this line of attack might be most effectual."

Shuuhei grunted and bit into Kisuke's skin to an answering gasp, cock filling. "You know how I value efficiency in my efforts to make you moan," Shuuhei muttered over Kisuke's throat. He licked a line up to the other man's ear, pulling the lobe into his mouth and scraping his teeth over the flesh as Kisuke shuddered, upper body twisting. At the same time his hands moved south, cupping and squeezing two handfuls of Kisuke's ass, parting the cheeks and sliding fabric and fingers between them.

Kisuke ground against Shuuhei's thigh with a low cry, hard and getting harder, and he tugged on Shuuhei's hair. "Yes. Yes, indeed. All...  _ uhh... _ goal-oriented and about to set to flame far more than mere...  _ nngh... _ mere firewood." The hand in Shuuhei's pocket flew to Shuuhei's belt buckle, undoing it with deft speed. Leather slapped against both their bellies, and long fingers found the hook clasp at waistband and pulled.

Deliberately breathing against Kisuke's ear and neck, Shuuhei traced the sensitive shell of cartilage and flexed his hands on Kisuke's ass. "Goals... in... deed," Shuuhei rumbled, long having learned that Kisuke liked Shuuhei talking when they did anything at all. It wasn't exactly easy for Shuuhei, but the results were always worth it.

Shuuhei kissed behind Kisuke's ear, loving the way the other man's breathing hitched and the feeling of fingers pushing aside clothing. "Mmm... your hand'll feel good..." Shuuhei let go of a tiny gasp as Kisuke worked. "Your mouth would feel better." Shuuhei smiled against Kisuke's cheek before slipping down and nibbling along Kisuke's jaw. "Be hard to stay... quiet..."

Kisuke breathed a soft laugh, his pulse raced against Shuuhei's lips, and Shuuhei's zipper parted with a metallic hiss. "How could I refuse so alluring an offer?" 

Pulling away, Kisuke turned to snag a cushion from one of the chairs, threw it at Shuuhei's feet, and landed on his knees, hands already tugging at the waistband of Shuuhei's briefs to free Shuuhei's cock. Shuuhei gasped when air met skin, barely registering before the brim of the fedora that still perched on blond hair met the taut band of Shuuhei's abs, and Kisuke's mouth closed over the tip of Shuuhei's pierced cock.

_ "Nnnah," _ Shuuhei rumbled, the cry pitched low. A warm, wet tongue stroked his head, probed the slit, and slipped to push at the bead of metal with Kisuke's usual fascination with the jewelry. "Fuck but I love it when you do that," Shuuhei said quietly. Breathing faster, Shuuhei ripped the hat off of Kisuke's head and tossed it on the chair. He snaked fingers into blond hair, digging into the scalp in a massaging caress that encouraged but didn't dictate. The touch elicited a low moan from Kisuke, and a swallowing motion that flexed and pressed. Shuuhei panted and widened his stance for balance and watched his cock disappear between Kisuke's lips.

With an eager sound, Kisuke circled Shuuhei with finger and thumb, and the ring tightened before Kisuke starting to stroke slowly up and down while pumping Shuuhei into and out of his mouth. Chilly fingers slid into Shuuhei's pants, stroked briefs-covered balls, the stretch between them and taint, before finally slipping under elastic to brush against Shuuhei's entrance.

"Kis --  _ ahn _ \-- Kisuke..." Shuuhei whisper-moaned in the crossfire of multiple sensations. The words were barely audible over the long limbs of the willow blowing in a harsher breeze. Shivering with chill and heat, Shuuhei's hips moved to the rhythm Kisuke set: one that the blond damned well knew quickly drove Shuuhei to the edge in a hazy blur, especially when he flicked his tongue like  _ that, _ teased his asshole with that damnable light touch that made Shuuhei want to fuck and get fucked at the exact same time, and-- 

_ "Ahh, shit..." _ Shuuhei cursed through clenched teeth, legs trembling. He locked one knee, loathe to move and lose the rhythm, hating it that his body tensed as release roiled but remained at bay, and Shuuhei clung to Kisuke's shoulder to keep from swaying. He struggled to catch his breath, forcing the air through his nose around a quiet groan.

Kisuke rumbled about Shuuhei's cock, pulling a shudder up Shuuhei's spine. Kisuke's tongue flicked again: around the rim, over the head, tugging while lapping at the bead, and then back to crown. Shuuhei's eyelids fluttered shut as a cool, smooth fingertip pressed and pushed inside him -- slow and careful without lube -- but Kisuke's smooth office hands didn't catch or scrape, and the well-manicured cut-to-the-quick nails didn't scratch. It wasn't nearly enough width to satisfy, but the slender digit crooked--

_ "Ahn--God!" _

\--and Kisuke swallowed Shuuhei down in a well-practiced move. Holding his breath, Shuuhei vaguely remembered that during one of their trysts, Kisuke had asked Shuuhei if he'd be comfortable actually fucking Kisuke's throat after Kisuke swallowed him; a bit of control and breath play to mix with mind-numbing pleasure.

_ Well… no time like the present. _

Shuuhei's hand twisted in Kisuke's hair and gripped with force. He bared his teeth in a silent snarl and rocked his hips out and back in, gasping when Kisuke's throat constricted around him. The heat  _ moved _ , and Shuuhei's eyes locked on Kisuke's face, watching as he pistoned again, withdrawing further and pushing home. Kisuke's shoulders relaxed, throat working and eyes closed, and Shuuhei made a helpless noise before repeating the pattern, his next sound louder, though Shuuhei profoundly didn't give a shit. The finger within Shuuhei stroked, and the glitter of tears started in the inside corner of Kisuke's eyes. The blond visibly leaned into Shuuhei's next thrust and at the depth of it, the wet tight heat moved about Shuuhei's cock as Kisuke swallowed around him, patient with the lack of air and showing only the slightest sign of distress in a pinch of brow and a tear drawing a wet line down one cheek.

"So good... Kisuke..." Shuuhei murmured, words an effort. Racing with time and feeding fire to the urgency beating in his veins, Shuuhei moved his hips quicker, sharper. He groaned and strangled other noises, and the combination of exhibitionism, Kisuke stroking Shuuhei's insides and forsaking air and control to swallow Shuuhei's cock was fast to undo him. He clutched at Kisuke's hair and shoulder in a steadying grip, and sucked in a warning sound between his teeth. Pleasure surged, his balls tightened, and after a handful of rocking thrusts that slid deeply into Kisuke's throat, Shuuhei went taut, pulling back to allow Kisuke to suck air through nose just as he came in the blond's mouth. Greedy, beleaguered sounds erupted from Kisuke's throat as his mouth lapped Shuuhei's tip. Cheeks hollowed as he sucked, swallowed, and opened his lips to pull in air around Shuuhei's wet skin. 

Shuuhei curled around Kisuke when the wet heat of Kisuke's mouth closed again on Shuuhei's cock, tongue insistent against the still-weeping slit. Shuuhei cursed under labored breath when the finger in Shuuhei's ass stopped pressing and slipped free. He shakily sighed and withdrew when he grew too sensitive. With a fast adjustment of clothing, Shuuhei fell down to his knees in front of Kisuke, pulling the blond to him for a fierce kiss. He ignored his own taste on Kisuke's lips and tongue, and wrapped his arms around Kisuke, making muffled sounds of gratitude, contentment, and amazement. Kisuke panted through his nose as his jaw trembled, and Shuuhei eased up on the pressure in sympathy. 

When the kiss finally broke, Kisuke leaned his forehead against Shuuhei's shoulder, wrapped his arms about Shuuhei, and took a while to get his breath back. "I'm glad you remembered," he murmured. "That was..." The blond's voice stopped and the body within Shuuhei's arms shuddered. "Amazing... what I'd hoped... and the sounds...  _ mmm... _ " Kisuke damned near purred, but then coughed, swallowing hard. "Hm… very well worth it."

Shuuhei nodded, cheek moving against Kisuke's hair. He kissed the tip of ear, damp blond strands, and he tenderly rubbed Kisuke's back and neck. For a brief second, Shuuhei felt too much: lucky, grateful, so possessive of Kisuke he could barely make his lungs work under the weight of it. The urge to  _ do _ something -- to make an impact in the face of so much connection -- made Shuuhei hug Kisuke harder.

And then the sensation was gone, leaving Shuuhei with a shaky, aroused, rasping Kisuke. He kissed the blond's temple and gently pressed his lips to the hinge of a sore jaw. "You were... it was... incredible, Kisuke. Thanks."

A wave of noise made Shuuhei glance back toward the reception. No one was coming just yet, but Kisuke's warning about the ground crew lighting fires swirled in his mind.

"Time for a change of venue," Shuuhei whispered. He grinned and squeezed Kisuke's baskside. The big muscle jumped, and Shuuhei hummed in sated delight. "Been here once, long time ago. Maybe can show you something  _ you _ might like further down the river."

"Oh? I am now intrigued," Kisuke said before holding out a hand. "I am quite capable of learning, I think. A little help?" And when Shuuhei reached, Kisuke said, "Slow... slow please..."

Knees popped, and Kisuke winced as he straightened. He rolled his shoulders, adjusted his pants about a rock hard cock, and stretched his back. "This is proving much, much better than guessing how long until the bride has her first baby or whatever they do at these things."

Revulsion rolled Shuuhei's shoulders. "Yeah, some things I'm better off not knowing." He eyed Kisuke, who looked steady, and then took a moment to finish putting his clothing back in order. Walking over to the chair, he grabbed Kisuke's fedora, handing it over. Kisuke took it and pulled it over his blond hair at a rakish angle. One sandy eyebrow moved up in question. 

"We go this way," Shuuhei said, taking Kisuke's hand. With his eyes adjusted to moonlight and darkness, it was easy to see the narrow path winding along the river. They passed veritable walls of flowers, a glassed enclosure housing more delicate blooms, and turned a corner into a man-made forest. The river became a creek, blocked artfully by a rock wall dam, and a stream meandered through the woods spanned at uneven intervals by small bridges.

"We're getting there," Shuuhei murmured, glancing at Kisuke, who seemed peaceful enough, and finally he saw it: a Japanese-themed portion of the garden including a red and black bridge and bamboo fountains. Near the bridge was a dense circle of trees, and Shuuhei flashed a grin at Kisuke as he led them toward the dark patch of limb and leaf.

Kisuke slowed at the dark entrance. "Going to be a mite light-challenged in there, but... hmmm..." He inched closer, free hand swinging before him for clues. "But the trees do cut the wind. It's nearly warm in here and quite private, I hope."

"Very," Shuuhei said with a smirk. "And if I remember right..." Stepping into the shadows, Shuuhei saw the vague outline of a small building. He smiled. "C'mon..."

The enclosure had a deep-seated bench surrounded on three sides by red wooden planks. Meant to be a picture opportunity for tourists, the bench was wide and covered in thin pads kept dry by the booth's walls. Very faint security lights in the back corners shone from under the seat. Turning, Shuuhei pulled Kisuke close and saw only the faint gleam of gray eyes by the filtered light of the trees above. Two sets of lips briefly met before Shuuhei kissed the corner of Kisuke's mouth while his hands roamed. "What do you think?"

"It's perfect," Kisuke said in quiet fascination as he enfolded Shuuhei into a solid hug. "Now that my eyes have adjusted... it's far bigger than I thought it would be, and there are all sorts of possibilities for that bench." Pressing their lips together again, Kisuke sighed through his nose. "Why can't I ever get enough of your kisses?"

"Mm," Shuuhei answered with a swipe of tongue. "Because I'm addictive," he said with all humility. "And damned good at what I do." Shuuhei slowly worked his way down the other man's cheek, jaw, and neck. At the same time he gingerly walked Kisuke backward toward the bench. His hands roamed up and down Kisuke's back, and he made a quiet sound of appreciation.

"You in suits..." Shuuhei rumbled. "Shouldn't let you out in public...or maybe..." Shuuhei got distracted as he rolled their bodies together, gave friction to Kisuke's clothed cock, and got a gasp for the effort. "Get you to wear 'em in the bedroom."

Kisuke stumbled once, but he didn't one look behind him. The fact that he let Shuuhei guide him was a remarkable sign of trust for a man who always sat with his back to a wall in public, and deep affection flooded Shuuhei's veins.

"I guess I always knew that a well-tailored suit and a clean-shaven chin was a quick way to your libido, Shuuhei. I just hadn't realized how fast a track it could be." Kisuke rumbled a low, greedy noise. "I'll have to remember that the next time I come over. I must confess that I'm very drawn to the outfit you have on as well. It fits your coloring superbly, but I'll admit I'm more fixated on how this might come off rather than how it stays on."

"You. Interested in getting me naked in public." Shuuhei nibbled Kisuke's ear. "How thoroughly shocking." Kisuke's knees bumped the bench, and he sat down, face level with Shuuhei's belt. He grinned up at Shuuhei, and his hands slid up the backs of Shuuhei's legs and then around Shuuhei's waist. He started undoing belt, button, and zipper with practiced speed. 

"So glad to live up to expectations," Kisuke murmured.

"You're good at it," Shuuhei said with a smirk and arched eyebrow while he toed off his shoes. He bent to kiss the blond and reached down to stroke Kisuke through the slacks. Kisuke gasped into Shuuhei's mouth and tugged on Shuuhei's pants, peeled back the dark briefs underneath, and slid everything down Shuuhei's legs. He left a kiss on the flower over Shuuhei's hip before helping Shuuhei balance. Shuuhei kicked the clothing to the side, one hand coming up to push Kisuke backward on the bench until his back hit the wall. Mouths met with a slick glide and Shuuhei's quiet moan as he freed Kisuke's cock. 

Kisuke arched into Shuuhei's fist, bit Shuuhei's lip, and fingers tightened in Shuuhei's hair. "I think you may well be learning a few of more my more depraved habits."

"Learning?" Shuuhei muttered, grip shifting to Kisuke's nape and the short hairs there. "Thought I was encouraging them... damn..." He reached into Kisuke's jacket and dug around before retrieving the vial of lube he somehow  _ knew _ would be there. Shuuhei gave Kisuke a knowing look.

Kisuke returned Shuuhei's gaze, totally unabashed. "I'm always happy to accept enthusiasm… and that you've paid such attention to my habits of supply... I'm flattered, my friend."

Shuuhei sagely nodded and reached into his own jacket pocket to retrieve a condom, holding the package up before tearing it with his teeth. "Don't know anything about this supply business," Shuuhei said in his best Kisuke imitation. "You surely must educate me at some point, good man."

Kisuke barked a laugh and leaned back to watch Shuuhei with appreciative eyes. "Mmm... schooled by the younger generation. I think I could get to like this."

"Careful," Shuuhei said as he stroked Kisuke once before lining up latex to cock and unrolling. "Or the next lesson taught by the fuckin'  _ younger generation _ will be conducted with paddles, ball gags, and denial." Shuuhei grinned with teeth and uncapped the lube.

"Is that a promise?" Kisuke said with a hopeful look. "Though I'm not entirely sure about that gag... especially if there's duct tape involved."

Shuuhei rasped a throaty chuckle and caught Kisuke's bottom lip between his teeth, worrying at it while he got a lube-slicked palm to covered cock and stroked. Kisuke moaned, body arching and hips pumping. "Oh it's a promise," Shuuhei growled. "And you know how I feel about your mouth, Kisuke."

With a shudder, Kisuke answered, "Precisely... oh, Lords of Night... that's precisely why I...  _ mmmm _ ... why I'm concerned, dear Shuuhei."

Climbing onto the bench, Shuuhei straddled Kisuke's thighs and released Kisuke for the second it took him to shift his grip from front to back. "Mmm," Shuuhei hummed, pulse hammering as he lined Kisuke up. "Good." Shuuhei sank lower, quiet, uneven breaths escaping his lips as Kisuke's cock pushed, stretched, and moved within him.

_ "Guyyah!" _ Kisuke's hands scrabbled against the wood of the bench before finding Shuuhei's hip and thigh and clenching. Blond head rolling to one side. " _ Nngh... _ feels so exquisite," he moaned.

Shuuhei's lips parted as he nodded, words momentarily stolen as he watched Kisuke's face. Muscles tensing, bunching, and rippling he shifted lower only to slowly, slowly slide back up, moving deliberately to keep the pace torturous and the friction on the top half of Kisuke's cock. A low whine broke from Kisuke's throat, and his chin went up, throwing the tendons of his throat into stark relief against the white collar of his dress shirt. His hands closed and started to twist on Shuuhei's skin, but Kisuke snarled and purposefully released Shuuhei before threading fingertips between the slats of the bench and taking hold of the weathered wood. It creaked under the onslaught.

Shuuhei widened his legs and bent to kiss Kisuke, quick breathing mixing between open mouths. "Something you want?" Shuuhei whispered, sinking lower on the next evil slide while his hands smoothed down Kisuke's arms, fingertips trailing until they encircled narrow wrists.

Kisuke hissed, and it took him two panting gasps before he could say, "Yes." He took another breath, body trembling, and then bit out, "Many things."

Shuuhei kissed the corner of Kisuke's mouth, and Kisuke shifted to capture Shuuhei's lips with his own for a quick, hard kiss. Shuuhei closed his eyes as he let out a long exhale. Letting go of a wrist, Shuuhei pushed his hand up Kisuke's shirt until his fingertips caught a nipple in a flick and pinch. At the same time, he leaned forward, caught Kisuke's earlobe between his teeth, and dropped down until Kisuke was buried to the hilt. Kisuke let out a shout, muscular body rolling under Shuuhei's. The invasion made Shuuhei shudder -- it was too damned good -- and he purred into Kisuke's ear. "Getting warmer?" The words were gritty as Shuuhei spoke around skin.

Kisuke's body shook, and a seeking hand slid under Shuuhei's shirt. "Yes," Kisuke husked. "Heated through like sake on a winter's night."

Shuuhei licked his lips, ground his hips in a painfully slow circle, and pinched the nipple between his fingertips harder. Kisuke groaned, palm stroking the skin of Shuuhei's back. Shuuhei felt lazy as he moved their bodies, keeping Kisuke pinned with his weight. Working up courage, Shuuhei moved and spoke directly in Kisuke's ear, words a thin thread in the wool of silence. "You feel like iron at my throat, Kisuke; deep… solid... real..." Shuuhei ground harder, still slow. "A part of me."

The moan dragged from the blond was deeper this time, heartfelt and desperate, and gray eyes closed under golden lashes as Kisuke jerked away from Shuuhei and then slowly turned back until his ear brushed against Shuuhei's lips. "Shuuhei," Kisuke whispered, ache and longing in the tone. "Please... oh gods and goddesses... love..."

"Mmhm," Shuuhei said, so quietly it was little more than a toned breath toward the affirmative. "Hands on my thighs," Shuuhei ordered in a husky whisper. "Please." And immediately the warm hand at Shuuhei's back slipped along his hip and rested on Shuuhei's leg.

Letting go of Kisuke's other wrist, Shuuhei gripped Kisuke's chin. He stroked short stubble, tender, but he held Kisuke still and could feel the older man swallow under his touch. Shuuhei curled his back, rising and falling once before rolling and letting go of a gasp that would have been silent were they not so close. 

"Love..." Shuuhei said with a kiss, a rise and fall, and squeeze of fingers. "All this. Love you, inside me, taking me while I hold you... at bay..."

Kisuke watched Shuuhei with bright silver eyes that slitted closed with Shuuhei's motion and words, but opened again as he sighed. "Gods yes... please... please do."

The crazed urge made up of possession, need, want, and concern gripped Shuuhei again, and for a second, he couldn't breathe around it. Shuuhei stroked through damp hair before he tight-twisted a clutch in thick, blond strands so at odds with Shuuhei's darkness. Kisuke cried out, hips bucking, and Shuuhei held Kisuke still, picked up his rhythm by degrees, still languid but harsher: an up-down-grind that made him cry out when it hit too right within him.

Mouth open and panting, Kisuke bit his lip, and his right hand crept slowly up Shuuhei's thigh, left holding on for dear life. Shuuhei tilted and rode the right angle again, and Kisuke jerked beneath him at each of Shuuhei's muffled cries. Kisuke's body grew more and more rigid underneath Shuuhei's motions, and he blew out a harsh breath at long last. "I'm... soon... Shuuhei... may I... touch... stroke you?"

"Yes," Shuuhei hissed, cock pulsing in want that made Shuuhei feel like he stumbled into insanity. He coughed a louder cry when Kisuke's hips moved again, pushing in fucking perfect ways, and Shuuhei stopped trying to pin the movements down and let Kisuke rise to meet him.  _ "Fuuuuck..." _ Shuuhei moaned, hands tight on Kisuke's hair and body.

Fingers closed abruptly about Shuuhei's cock, smearing pre-cum down the length of it in one rough stroke, and Shuuhei saw white when Kisuke did it again, his body driving into Shuuhei's with a jerk and a gasp. 

Shuuhei's lips mashed together in a firm line, but the whimper they tried to contain sounded in a keening whine that sliced through air. "Oh, God... Kisuke...  _ fuck... _ Oh...  _ ooooh... _ " Shuuhei forgot restraint, remembered how to speak, and words bubbled into Kisuke's ear. "Too good," Shuuhei rasped and grunted as tempos picked up and matched in perfect harmony. "Too godammned…  _ shit... _ please... oh please... Kisuke...  _ please!" _ Shuuhei begged, not even knowing what he said and not giving a good damn.

The pleading made the hand on Shuuhei's cock move to the rhythm Shuuhei put on them both, sliding with exactly the tug and twist that Shuuhei needed when he was on the edge. Kisuke gave toned cries with each thrust, hips now rolling in continuous, rocking waves. "Ah...  _ oh... _ fucking angels.... Shuuhei... I'm.... oh gods... so close..."

Shuuhei thrashed his head side to side, lips coming down to bite into Kisuke's throat, and Kisuke shuddered and cried out. Crazed lust beat against Shuuhei's insides, and there was no way Shuuhei could; not so soon after--

"Oh…  _ fuck…" _ Shuuhei whispered as the next slide up Shuuhei's cock made orgasm pool and simmer closer with such sudden ferocity that Shuuhei yelled against Kisuke's shoulder. He swiveled his hips and slammed home harder, marking Kisuke in the heat of need and making noises he never, ever made as they rolled and roiled, seeking relief in desperation. Kisuke arched, the force of it lifting Shuuhei, and gave three hard, fast jerks on Shuuhei's cock before he stiffened, cried out, and curled in on Shuuhei. His breathing tripped in a rasp and then his entire body spasmed and slammed deeply into Shuuhei.

_ "Ohholyfuck," _ Shuuhei hissed through clenched teeth, and he kept moving as Kisuke went still. The hand around his cock  _ tightened _ , and Shuuhei's arms and hands scrabble-clutched as relief that bordered on over-stimulation tore through him and made him curse and cling to the other man, helpless.

Arms wrapped about Shuuhei and held him to a panting chest as hot breath blew through his hair. Knees came up behind Shuuhei and braced him, keeping them both on the bench. "Oh Lord, love," Kisuke murmured into Shuuhei's hair. "Good Gods of the river of stars," he said in a tone of awe.

Shuuhei couldn't feel his lips or thighs, and he wanted to laugh, but all he could do was grunt and shiver. The last ripple of echoing pleasure made him whine, and he slumped against Kisuke. The weird underwater sensation that occasionally overwhelmed him when he was with Kisuke lapped at him, and he blinked without focus, dazed. Hands soothed and stroked slowly down Shuuhei's back, Kisuke's chin rubbing gently against his hair and soft hums of pleasure flowed over his head.

Shuuhei swallowed and caressed Kisuke's scalp, and he didn't remember when he relinquished the hold on Kisuke's hair. Good thing he did at some point; otherwise it might not still be attached. "Mm," Shuuhei grunted. "...suits."

Hoarse laughter answered Shuuhei, and arms tightened about him. "Yes. Suits... irresistible... really...."

Shuuhei nuzzled and kissed the mark darkening Kisuke's skin. When he could account for and feel all his body parts, he pulled away with a rueful wince. Yeah. He wasn't going to forget this anytime soon. "Power to be used... carefully," Shuuhei muttered, stretching his back before looking tenderly at Kisuke. He remembered the way the blond tried to pull away and returned to Shuuhei in the heat of affectionate words, and Shuuhei cupped Kisuke's cheek. Kisuke closed his eyes and rubbed against Shuuhei's hand.

When Kisuke finally smiled, Shuuhei leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to Kisuke's lips. "Love you," he said because the words were true and because Kisuke needed to hear them as much as Shuuhei wanted to say them.

Kisuke shivered, his eyes hooding for a moment, and then he returned Shuuhei's gaze. "I love you, too, Shuuhei."

"Good," Shuuhei answered, sighing and turning his head when he heard movement and soft voices nearby. "Hm. Don't love the idea of explaining... Home?" he suggested, thinking of Kisuke's big bed. "So I can hold you while we sleep?"

"Yes. That would be excellent," Kisuke said and sat up. "You all right to get up and go?"

"I'll manage," Shuuhei said, shifting and sighing.

"Hold on," Kisuke murmured, and using his clean left hand, he unbuttoned the bottom of his dress shirt to pull the undershirt out to clean his right. He made quick work of it, and the tie came off with a zip of silk on cotton. Shuuhei remained immobile, watching in a daze while Kisuke shucked the dress shirt and coat, laying them on the bench beside them before pulling his gray undershirt over his head. Kisuke was seemingly oblivious to his gooseflesh and shivers as he mopped up the both of them, and the cold softened the cock still within Shuuhei. He handed the shirt over, and Shuuhei took it in silence, lips quirking. Kisuke got back into his coat, not even worrying about fastening the shirt under it. He reached down between them. "I have it if you wish to try getting off?"

Shuuhei shook his head, kissing Kisuke's forehead. "The efficiency is frightening," he muttered, lifting off Kisuke's lap. 

_ Oh yeah...definitely going to feel that in the morning. _

"Good thing I enjoy it," Shuuhei grumbled, taking a moment before he stood to bend and get his pants, shivering in the chill. He heard voices again; not any closer, but standing in the pavilion with his sore ass bared to the world made Shuuhei grin as he found balance and got a leg in the slacks.

Kisuke hovered for two breaths, and then found the rest of his clothing. He got dressed, and then found Shuuhei's shoes and socks from under the darkness of the bench. "I'm glad you find it enjoyable. There might be a bit more of it in your near future."

Shuuhei took the socks from Kisuke, shoving them in his pocket before slipping on his shoes. "Always good to have a two second's warning before your next plot shows up." Shuuhei reached for Kisuke, grinning and feeling the best kind of exhausted. "And since I know you won't want to clue me in, why don't we skip to the part where you help me to the next phase?"

Slipping under Shuuhei's arm, Kisuke chuckled, eyes crinkling at the corners. "Certainly. As you wish, my love." 

Shuuhei chuffed a sound, despite the fact that the words made him warm from core to fingers and toes. 

Guiding Shuuhei and slowing for him when he needed it, Kisuke took them further down the path along the stream, rather than back toward the wedding or the parking lot, and Shuuhei grunted. "Kisuke," Shuuhei commented idly. "You lost?"

"Never," Kisuke replied.

"...of course." Knowing that was all he'd get, and enjoying the amused and sated look on Kisuke's face more than he'd ever admit out loud, Shuuhei followed along, leaning on Kisuke and hugging tighter.

Fifty yards further, Kisuke got a key card out of a pocket and walked them up to the door of a one of the private cabins on the grounds. When he used the card on the lock, it glowed green, and Kisuke opened the door. Shuuhei took a step back, blinking.

"After you?" Kisuke murmured.

Shuuhei stared at Kisuke, arms crossing. "We have a fucking cabin." It was not a question.

"Why..." Kisuke sounded uncharacteristically hesitant. "Yes. Yes we do. It's a rather nice cabin if you'd care to--"

"Kisuke." Shuuhei did his best glower. "You do realize, in your infinite wisdom and superb observation skills that we just fucked in a pavilion in the freezing cold a few hundred feet away from a wedding party?"

"Uhm... yes?" Kisuke said very cautiously. "And I have to say that I really enjoyed the location you found for us."

"Don't deflect me, blondie," Shuuhei muttered, trying to keep the grin off his face. He knew he succeeded when he saw the minute tremble in Kisuke's hand. 

Shuuhei took a sauntering step closer, shoulders wide and fists in the crooks of opposite elbows. " I found that  _ location _ as I thought our options were pavilion or car. And we both know how the car went last time." Shuuhei cocked an eyebrow. "We can only  _ hope _ those kids will be fine with enough therapy."

"I shall hope so, especially the girl the pulled her eye at me afterward. Gave me hope for the future generation." Kisuke sighed. "May I apologize to you? Though, I don't wish, for one second, to indicate that what you gave me was in any way something I regret?"

Shuuhei grunted, leaning until his lips were next to Kisuke's ear. He purposely made his voice rough with a hint of disapproval. "Apologize. Yeah. You can. I got two words for you, Urahara."

"And they are?"

Shuuhei grabbed Kisuke's lapels in strong fists, and then kissed Kisuke with the gentlest brush of lips. "Duct. Tape."

Kisuke spluttered, blinked at Kisuke, and then shook with laughter. "Mmm... so it is a promise."

"Damned straight it is, you ass," Shuuhei muttered affectionately before tugging Kisuke into the cabin. "Bed," Shuuhei said, kissing Kisuke again while Shuuhei shut the door. "So I can hold you like  _ I _ promised," he whispered.

"As you wish, Shuuhei," Kisuke replied, words wrapped around a longing that Shuuhei heard, understood, and answered by keeping Kisuke as close as he could for as long as Kisuke would let him.

_ /Fine _

**Author's Note:**

> ∞ Oh wow. This takes me back. So I wrote this one with Liralen entirely through text messages. I was at a wedding and hating life, and so… This was born. Cheers - hope you enjoy.
> 
> ∞ This is a follow-up to the story, GETAWAY, also on A03. :D
> 
> ∞ For all information about Monoshizukanohi that you never knew you wanted to know, click [HERE](http://demented-dee.livejournal.com/12226.html).
> 
> ∞ I don’t own any characters in any fandom; I just entice them into doing things they never thought possible. The originals though, if present, are all mine. I also own the world, Monoshizukanohi, and all the places therein. 
> 
> ∞ Want more? Check out my other stories here or head over to my [Demented-Ink headquarters](https://www.demented-ink.com/). And make sure to stop by [Smoke Signals](https://www.demented-ink.com/smoke-signals) and keep in touch!
> 
> Much light, more love, and many, many baked goods.  
> ♥Dee


End file.
